


The day of the furious encounter

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: CapsLok AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, BAMF Steve, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick flashback to a dark day in Avengers history. Steve and Loki just started dating, everything seemed amazing.<br/>But it turned out to be nothing but the calm before the storm. For no one could have prepared them for the horror of the day... that Fury found out. ("Don't you think that's slightly exaggerated Tony?" "Steeeeve, where is your love for drama.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day of the furious encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So... another part of this AU (never thaught I liked writing in this verse so much)  
> This takes place in the beginnings of Loki and Steve's romantic relationship, soooo sort of during 'I feel like a monster'  
> Next part will take up on where we left off on Asgard, but I really wanted to write some Fury.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

"JARVIS can you tell Loki that breakfast is ready?"

"Of course Captain."

Normally Steve would be on his morning run by now, but today was different. Last night he went on a date with Loki, which ended in a workout session between the sheets. Steve started blushing when he even _thought_ about what they did last night. So, after waking up next to a still very naked Loki ( seriously could he blush even _more_ ), he decided to go make breakfast and leave the god be.

"Mister Laufeyson is on his way Captain Rogers."

"Thanks JARVIS."

Just when Steve dropped the last eggs on his plate, Loki appeared in the doorway. Steve tried not to laugh at the cliché sight of the god in his way to big T-shirt. His hair was a curly mess, and Steve felt something stirring in his stomach. He loved Loki's hair all fluffy and messed up, but the god would never let anyone see him like this. Besides Steve.

The captain felt two arms curling around his torso, a chin resting on his shoulder. Loki pressed his face in the crook of his neck. "Iuwou." Steve laughed, and turned around in his lover's arms.

"I love you too." ("Dude, you're _so_ sappy..." "It would be well-advised to keep your mouth shut Hawkeye.")

 

They finished breakfast next to each other, keeping close, soaking in the other's presence. It was something that surprised Steve when they first started dating, Loki would get adorably affectionate when he was with him. Of course that wasn't that long ago, this was just their third 'official' date. But every second they were together Loki would spent as close as possible, not that Steve was complaining. He was just a bit scared of what caused it, what had happened to turn his love so touch-starved. He deemed it a problem for the future, no reason to ruin a perfect morni-

"Sir." JARVIS interrupted his thoughts. "You have a guest coming up." Loki laid his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Tell him to go away. We are busy."

"Who is the guest JARVIS? We weren't expecting anyone."

"It's director Fury, Captain. He will arrive in approximately five minutes. I thought you might want a warning."

"Thank you JARVIS, it's appreciated."

"Of course Captain, the needs of those living in the tower will always go before those trying to gain access to my databases." Steve smiled, even Loki managed a grin despite their interrupted morning. JARVIS was not amused with SHIELD's attempts to hack him, causing him to disfavour everyone tied to SHIELD. Especially its director. No surprise it made most of the Avengers _very_ happy. (They never really forgave Fury for lying about Coulson's death.)

 

After Loki hurried to put on some pants ("Yes you really have to, I don't want Fury seeing you like this.") their surprise guest arrived.

 

"Can someone explain what the FUCK IS GOING ON WITH MY SUPER HEROES SCHACKING UP WITH THE BAD GUYS??!!" The director came bursting in, looking furious. ("Really, yeah, like nobody made _that_ pun before..." "I don't care Clint, he _was_ furious.")

"When I gave permission for him to fight with you, I did not believe that included making out, Captain. How am I supposed to believe you're not under some sort of mind-control?" He glared down at the sitting god of mischief. But before he could speak, Fury started talking again. "I see no other option than to send your ass back up into space."

"No way." To the director's surprise it was Captain America speaking. Not Steve Rogers, he was buried under the layer of command in the Captain's voice. "He is staying right here. With me."

Fury opened his mouth to speak again, but the Captain interrupted him.

"No. This is not open to negotiation. If there was any paperwork to be filled in, Coulson would have told me. We're not breaking any laws so I suggest you _leave_ our home _Director_."

The two men were edging closer to each other, standing face-to-face, seething with rage and authority. Loki got up and stood in front of his love, shielding him from Fury. (Or maybe shielding Fury from the Captain.)

"I think it would be wise to listen to the Captain over here. For I will not stand here, listening to you threatening me. I may have no intentions of harming Steve, but I will not be held responsible for hurting those trying to separate us." Fury took a step back at the anger radiating from the god in front of him.

"I will send the appropriate paperwork to Coulson." The director turned to walk away, pausing at the door. "Although... if you _do_ break any laws... I will be the first to know. And I _will_ kick your ass into space." With that last remark he walk out the door, the leather of his jacket ensuring a dramatic exit.

 

Both Loki and Steve seemed to deflate, falling back on the couch, limbs tangled together. Loki let his head rest on Steve's shoulder, in return Steve tightened his hold on the Jötunn in his arms.

"Thank you." Steve raised an eyebrow, he almost missed the whispered words.

"For what? If anything I should be sorry, I should have known Fury wouldn't be amused with us being together. He ruined our morning..." Loki shook his head amused.

"You are the most selfless person I have ever met." He tilted his head up to kiss his love. "But you couldn't have known he would just barge in, Stark will be rather displeased when he finds out. That's not the most important part though." Steve sighed.

"I know, but I will not let Fury kick you off the planet. I will protect you."

"And although that is very sweet, it's still not what I meant Love." He dropped his head back on Steve's shoulder. "You stood up for me. Not a lot of people have done that for me before. On top of that... you said..." The god in his arms fell quit. Next time he spoke it was slightly broken. "You said he had to leave _our_ home." Loki buried his head in Steve's neck, avoiding looking in the bright blue eyes. "By the nines I feel like a young maiden in love."

Steve gently took hold of Loki's chin, turning his head to look at him. "I certainly hope so. If you didn't feel in love I would be doing something wrong." Both men smiled, high on love. ("You mean high on dopamine, you can't actually _get_ high on-" "We get it Tony, now keep quit please." "Thank you Bruce")

 

After some more horizontal tango ("I find the relations between you and my brother very joyful Captain." "Eeehm... t-thanks... I guess?") Steve continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"I will always stand up for you." They kissed. "And this will always be your home Loki." They kissed again.

 

"Here. With me."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a request of an excelent adventure the two should go on, or some angsty memory/event, please leave a comment!!


End file.
